POV de Christian cuando va a rescatar a Ana de Jack Hyde
by ahengels
Summary: Los pensamientos abandonan por completo mi mente, mientras siento que la sangre y el aire desaparecen de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy en completo shock. No puedo pensar, no me puedo mover, no puedo respirar… Ana, mi amor… Junior…


Taylor está conduciendo rápido, muy rápido. Miro por el retrovisor y lo noto nervioso, alterado.

La preocupación por mi esposa es enorme y no me deja pensar. Una mezcla de sentimientos horribles inunda mi cabeza, y los eventos de los últimos días vienen a ella.

Es demasiado, siento que me hundo en una espiral de descontrol y caos como nunca en mi vida. Me siento desesperado, perdido, asustado, culpable y enojado, muy enojado.

... Ana… mi amor…

Oh, por qué tiene ella que ser así? Por qué no me lo dijo?! Por qué hizo esto?! Por qué no puede dejar de ponerse en peligro por un instante?! Es que no se da cuenta? No entiende que ella lo es todo? Que mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin ella? Que si algo le pasara no podría vivir conmigo mismo?

Un extraño dolor me atraviesa el corazón… Y ahora ya no es sólo por ella… no puede poner en peligro de esta manera a... Junior… a… mi hijo... La incomodidad de ese pensamiento se ve opacada por otro peor… Hyde. Ese hijo de puta! El miedo más grande y la furia más profunda ocupan mi cabeza. Qué está haciendo con ella?... con ellos?

Horribles imágenes del jodido hijo de puta lastimando a mi mujer, a mi familia, vienen a mi cabeza… Es demasiado. La furia que siento ahora lo ocupa todo… Quiero matarlo…patearle la cabeza hasta que le explote…

Y entonces lo oigo… Un disparo… fuerte y ensordecedor.

Los pensamientos abandonan por completo mi mente, mientras siento que la sangre y el aire desaparecen de mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy en completo shock. No puedo pensar, no me puedo mover, no puedo respirar…

Ana!, mi amor… Junior…

Siento que mi cuerpo – que ahora parece más bien una gelatina – se mueve violentamente hacia atrás cuando Taylor acelera – aún más – la marcha del coche. Unos segundos después, escucho los chirridos de las ruedas, mientras Taylor frena abruptamente, empujándonos a ambos hacia adelante.

Entonces la veo, a lo lejos. Parada. Viva. El aire vuelve a mis pulmones y mi cerebro recupera sus funciones. Ana! Mi amor! Salgo saltando del auto y corro a buscarla.

Cuando me acerco un poco más, lo que veo me cala las venas, el ápice de tranquilidad que había sentido, hacía sólo un momento, esfumado por completo.

Está transparente, perdida, con un arma en la mano y temblando como una hoja. Cuando miro mejor su cara, noto horrorizado el charco de sangre que corre desde su cabeza y a través de su mejilla… Oh, Dios! No!

- Ana! Grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero ni siquiera soy capaz de notar mi voz… sólo la veo a ella.

Se toca el vientre, y mientras me mira - una mirada que encierra un dolor que me corta automáticamente en dos - , cae estrepitosamente al piso.

- Ana! No! … Ana!

Junior…

Mientras corro hacia Ana, noto en el rabillo de mi ojo que Taylor está encima de Hyde, mientras le dice algo a Sawyer, que está apresando a una mujer… Elizabeth Morgan?

Ana no responde… su cuerpo no opone ninguna resistencia. Está fría… muy fría… Y un recuerdo lejano que no quiero poner en imágenes hace del dolor un tren de carga, que me atropella y me aplasta con la velocidad de un rayo. La quiero zamarrear, cachetearla para que se despierte… pero no me puedo mover, no tengo aire.

Junior…

De repente, el dolor se mezcla con la peor y más intensa furia que sentí en mis 28 años de vida. Quiero matarlo… Voy a matarlo….

Me incorporo, al tiempo que giro, y lo veo. Tomándose con las manos la pierna, que no para de sangrar.

Está esposado, y Taylor está hablando en su Blackberry. No puedo pensar, no puedo ver… lo único que ocupa mi mente en este momento es odio, ira violenta hacia ese hijo de puta, ese pedazo de mierda que me partió la vida en dos, que atacó mi tesoro más grande.

Son segundos… en mi mente sólo hay dolor, e imágenes de mí mismo partiéndole el cráneo, rompiéndole la mandíbula… y, antes de que me de cuenta, lo estoy pateando, de manera por demás violenta y salvaje. Grita agudamente desde el fondo de su garganta, pero eso no me detiene, no me importa. Siento la sensación de su costilla partiéndose en mi pie, pero no me alcanza…

Taylor me está sujetando mientras grita algo, pero no consigue detenerme. Le pateo la cabeza al hijo de puta, y veo cómo se le descoloca la nariz, mientras empieza a sangrar a borbotones.

- Hijo de puta!... Creo que voy a matarlo... – Hijo de puta!

Sawyer se une a Taylor, y entre los dos me sujetan y me alejan.

- Sr. Grey!... Christian!..., me dice Taylor, tratando de calmarme, su voz temblorosa.

Escucho la sirena de una ambulancia, y entonces vuelve… el dolor, la agonía… Ana!... Junior!...

Me suelto de mi agarre - débil y desarmado - y lo miro a Taylor. Creo que nota mi terror y la pregunta implícita en mi mirada, porque – sin que yo emita sonido – me dice "está viva, está viva".

Una sensación indescriptible recorre mi cuerpo. Siento que mis piernas pierden toda su fuerza, y empiezo a llorar… desesperado… como un niño…

Voy corriendo hasta la ambulancia, en donde ya se encuentra Ana. Me siento a su lado y tomo su mano – que pronto se moja con mis lágrimas – mientras el vehículo comienza a moverse.

- Ana, cariño, vuelve a mí… por favor bebé. – Vuelve, perdóname, te amo…

Ella no responde. Está inconsciente, fría, ida… Pero está viva…


End file.
